


Areias Movediças

by gold_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (só uma menção - ninguém se machuca), Estudo de personagem, Final Otimista, Gen, Linguagem Homofóbica, Pos-Canon, Sutil Menção Sobre Suicídio, Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline, Yurio tem TPB, a história toma lugar 3 anos depois do final da 1ª temporada, homofobia, homofobia internalizada, transtorno mental
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice
Summary: Yuri tem um transtorno psicológico e está confuso sobre sua sexualidade em uma sociedade que mistura uma coisa com a outra. E agora, ele tem de lidar com seus conflitos internos resultantes.Mas ele também descobre que o mundo não é assim tão terrível, no final das contas.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sinking Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021844) by [Close_enough_to_lose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_enough_to_lose/pseuds/Close_enough_to_lose). 



> ****  
> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**  
>  **Sinking Sands  
> **  
>  _(Areias Movediças)_  
>  —
> 
> Essa história é companheira de outra chamada “Looking Into the Future, We Can See The Beginning”, que é uma história sobre as experiências de Victor com a homofobia, mas elas podem ser lidas separadamente. Alguns eventos que são mencionados lá, também são citados aqui através de um POV diferente, de tal modo que a única ligação entre uma e outra é só o tema mesmo. Sinta-se à vontade para ler a outra também como um bônus, se assim desejar.  
> 
> O título é uma referência sobre como o Transtorno de personalidade Borderline é, às vezes, comparado ao sentimento de estar afundando em areia movediça.  
> 
>   **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> A fanfic “Looking Into the Future, We Can See The Beginning” (Olhando Para O Futuro, Podemos Ver O Começo) também foi traduzida por mim e pode ser lida  [aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10817700/chapters/24000678) ou no Wattpad da Task Force.
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)!

Havia dias em que Yuri se sentia bem. Havia dias em que ele não sentia nada. Havia dias em que ele se sentia violento e chateado. Em outros dias, ele sentia coisas demais ao mesmo tempo e a transição entre todos esses estados acontecia tão rápido que ele mesmo mal conseguia policiar todas essas mudanças. Nesses momentos, ele ficava à mercê de suas emoções, tendo uma imensa dificuldade em compreender o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Havia outros dias em que Yuri se sentia equilibrado e era capaz de respirar. Ele conseguia pensar com clareza, sem os sentimentos irracionais de raiva, medo ou tristeza distorcendo seu julgamento. Era um alívio, a calmaria que precede a tempestade. No entanto, ser capaz de pensar com clareza também significava ser devorado por seus pensamentos. Como se sua mente retornasse faminta após o período em que esteve inativa e seu coração havia assumido as rédeas e, em lugar disso, sua mente tentasse tomar o controle de volta. Seus pensamentos eventualmente cediam ao seu próprio peso, permitindo às emoções tomarem conta mais uma vez, assim dando continuidade a um ciclo sem fim.

Yuri estava naquele momento passando por um período em que seus pensamentos não lhe davam nenhum descanso.

Em momentos nos quais Yuri tornava-se presa da sobrecarga de seus pensamentos, ele geralmente costumava sair em longas caminhadas para clarear sua mente. Às vezes ele ia parar no apartamento de Yuuri e Victor. Levando em conta que Victor havia se aposentado, ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo com Yuuri no Japão e os dois retornavam à Rússia por um ou dois meses durante o verão para visitar a mãe de Victor. Eles simplesmente não podiam ficar na Rússia por muito tempo, não com o constante medo da violência pairando sobre suas cabeças. Então nos meses restantes do ano os dois graciosamente emprestavam as chaves do apartamento para que Yuri pudesse utilizá-lo enquanto eles estavam fora. O lugar era mais próximo do rinque do que onde ele morava e alguns dos inquilinos eram alunos de balé da Lilia, então ele se sentia confortável ali. Lá ele podia ter seus tão necessários momentos de solitude e, ao mesmo tempo, saber que as pessoas que estavam morando ao seu redor eram rostos familiares e benevolentes.  
  
Entretanto, aquele dia em particular era um dia de verão, então Victor e Yuuri estavam na cidade. Yuri tinha que encontrar outro lugar para desemaranhar seus pensamentos confusos, ou mais precisamente, decidir o que fazer com suas ideias desordenadas. Ele tinha as seguintes opções: ou passar por todo o processo doloroso de reconhecê-las e ordená-las, ou ignorá-las e deixar que apodrecessem. Nenhuma das opções eram particularmente atraentes. Especialmente quando os pensamentos em questão possuíam certo impacto em sua segurança. Especialmente quando mesmo ter dúvidas fazia com que ele sentisse como se estivesse sendo atacado.

Yuri nunca tinha pensado muito a respeito do amor antes. Ele tinha uma personalidade difícil, já encontrava dificuldades em manter suas amizades, quem diria então um relacionamento amoroso. E de qualquer forma, a maior parte de seu tempo era dedicado à patinação. Fora que, com uma fã-base tal qual a que ele tinha, não havia muito espaço para se ter privacidade, então ter um relacionamento era a última de suas preocupações. Mas ainda assim, por alguma razão, um dia desses a ideia decidiu brotar em sua cabeça, sem ser convidada. Ele não tinha sentimentos por ninguém em particular, mas se se perguntou o que, em teoria, ele estaria buscando em um relacionamento. Yuri ponderou sobre interesses, personalidade, aparência, tudo. E tudo aquilo levava a um caminho pelo qual ele não estava a fim de encarar. Aquilo o levava à possibilidade de não gostar de mulheres. Ele não tinha certeza ainda, até então era apenas isso que era: uma possibilidade. No entanto, o mero fato de ter tais pensamentos o assustava, puramente pela quantidade de implicações que eles carregavam.

Colocando em termos simples, ele estava com medo de estar questionando sua sexualidade. Ele tinha receio de falar sobre seus medos com sua terapeuta, porque embora a homossexualidade não fosse mais categorizada sob a classificação de transtornos mentais, alguns profissionais da saúde ainda se faziam de cegos diante dos protocolos oficiais e em lugar disso deixavam seu preconceito reinar. Yuri tinha um transtorno mental – “Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline”1 foi o nome que deram – mas aquilo era diferente.

Ele obteve seu diagnóstico alguns meses atrás. Seus problemas já existiam por mais tempo que podia se lembrar, mas o diagnóstico só podia ser fechado na fase adulta. Algo que ele achava meio ridículo, honestamente. Claro que as pessoas se desenvolvem muito em sua adolescência, mas os problemas de Yuri começaram a se manifestar desde muito mais jovem e eram problemas do tipo que persistiam independente do tempo que passasse. De qualquer forma, o diagnóstico foi oportuno, porque o ajudou a expressar aquilo que sentia e confrontar suas questões.

A primeira coisa que fez Yuri e as pessoas próximas a ele suspeitarem que poderia haver um motivo a mais para seus problemas que ia além de um simples caso de estresse emocional, eram suas oscilações de humor perpétuas e extremas. Às vezes ter reações emocionais intensas não era tão ruim: uma conquista podia, por exemplo, fazê-lo sentir-se eufórico e invencível, pelo menos por um breve momento. Na maior parte do tempo, no entanto, era exatamente o contrário: em um instante ele podia estar se sentindo muito bem, mas no momento seguinte alguma coisa o incomodava, fazendo com que se fechasse para o mundo ao seu redor. Em casos mais extremos, ele acabava caindo em um surto de fúria.

Aquilo também estava ligado às suas explosões de raiva e seu temperamento de pavio-curto. Bem ou mal, era uma característica que o definia. Ele sabia que era capaz de transformar sua raiva em algo mais produtivo e dava seu melhor para isso. Era algo que ele havia aprendido por si próprio, mesmo antes de receber seu diagnóstico. Ficar irritado por tanto tempo era exaustivo, então ele teve de ensinar a si mesmo um método para não se destruir. Ocasionalmente, Yuri tinha alguns surtos de raiva e, embora eles fossem difíceis de controlar, ele ainda sentia que raiva era o aspecto que ele estava mais bem preparado para conseguir lidar.

Um problema que Yuri tinha uma dificuldade significativamente maior em encarar eram as suas relações instáveis. Sempre começava com ele amando as pessoas intensamente. De longe, qualquer dito cujo era perfeito, ignorar os defeitos era fácil. Uma vez que se aproximava, no entanto, ele era desiludido e começava a perceber as imperfeições do indivíduo. Os defeitos manchavam as memórias inocentes da sublime idealização. Defeitos, aos olhos de Yuri, tornavam-se a parte mais proeminente de uma pessoa, transformando-as em algo desprezível. Ele se sentia traído quando as falhas das pessoas tinham impacto em sua relação com elas. Então ele acabava com raiva e ao ódio. Ele odiava a pessoa por tê-lo feito acreditar em uma fantasia e se frustrava consigo mesmo por ter sido ingênuo o bastante em cair na conversa. Embora soubesse que a negação da realidade era culpa dele mesmo, ele continuava venerando ilusões, mesmo depois de incontáveis situações, repetindo o ciclo de novo e de novo.

Aquilo aconteceu com Victor, a quem ele admirava e respeitava, antes dele mostrar que era um ser humano quebrado como todos os outros. O mesmo aconteceu com Yuuri, que a princípio parecia fascinante, mas chorava diante do fracasso e tinha se revelado um fracote. Ainda não tinha acontecido com Otabek; Yuri rezava para que o ciclo fosse quebrado antes que perdesse seu caro amigo.

Porque, sinceramente, suas relações instáveis originavam-se do seu medo de ser abandonado. As imperfeições das pessoas mostravam que elas eram fracas e não confiáveis, quando tudo que Yuri queria era alguém para se apoiar. Ele sentia que seu próprio equilíbrio era como caminhar em areia movediça. Ele precisava de um solo firme que pudesse sustentá-lo. Mas as outras pessoas eram como rochas frágeis e ele era como um peso que poderia facilmente destroçá-las. As pessoas fugiam antes que fossem completamente despedaçadas, tornando impossível confiar nelas.

Mesmo com as pessoas que ele mais amava, havia momentos de dúvida. No caso de seu avô, que praticamente o havia criado, Yuri sabia que ele jamais desistiria dele. Mas seu avô estava envelhecendo e sua saúde deteriorando. Seu avô não o abandonaria, mas corpos são frágeis, o tempo passa e a morte carrega as pessoas de forma impiedosa. Yuri tinha medo de expressar seu afeto por inteiro porque aquilo tornaria a eventual perda muito pior de suportar.

Com Otabek, ele fazia um esforço. Otabek havia se aproximado dele e o via pelo que ele era, além de sua raiva, além de seus surtos, além de seu comportamento recluso. E ele admirava a determinação e a força de Otabek em troca. Yuri tinha resolvido permanecer em bons termos com ele, custasse o que custasse. A amizade de Otabek o motivava a confrontar suas próprias questões.

À parte de suas relações com as outras pessoas, Yuri tinha uma relação difícil consigo mesmo. Sua auto-imagem instável desempenhava um grande papel nisso. O que era de se esperar, é claro. No topo de seus problemas emocionais, ele era uma figura pública. Se quando criança sua incerteza acerca de si era bem tênue e não o incomodava muito, ter uma imagem imposta a ele o fez passar a ter dúvidas sobre sua própria identidade. Em seu coração, ele dizia a si mesmo que era mais que um adolescente agressivo. Ele não era um tigre do gelo, nem a fada da Rússia, nem nenhuma dessas coisas que as pessoas diziam para satisfazer as suas fantasias. Mas era isso que as pessoas viam, fazendo com que assim as dúvidas fossem plantadas em sua mente enquanto ele era deixado com a árdua tarefa de desemaranhar as verdades presas entre as mentiras.

A única coisa que Yuri sabia como controlar eram seus comportamentos impulsivos e destrutivos. Tudo bem que ele tomava algumas decisões arrojadas ou era tentado por camisetas com estampas de tigre, mas ele nunca fez nada para se ferir. Ele sequer bebia, pois odiava a forma como o álcool induzia a perda de controle. Ele conhecia pessoas autodestrutivas, mas ele não era uma delas.

Yuri também não se automutilava. Ele era um atleta: seu corpo era o seu orgulho e devia ser zelado. Ele não se autossabotava. Ser um atleta havia lhe dado um forte senso de disciplina. Quanto a morte, embora a ideia lhe parecesse atraente em seus momentos mais sombrios, suicídio jamais foi algo que houvesse considerado. Nesse sentido, ele tinha sorte, comparado à outras pessoas com o mesmo transtorno.

De tempos em tempos, ele se sentia completamente vazio. Era como se estivesse cansado de experienciar tantas mudanças de humor o tempo todo, então sua mente optava por, ao invés disso, desligar completamente suas emoções. Nada o excitava. Às vezes, ele ficava tão entediado que simplesmente perdia o contato com o mundo externo. Nada parecia real. Ele tinha a impressão de que estava assistindo a si mesmo à distância. Por sorte, estes momentos nunca duravam muito tempo.

Todas essas coisas faziam parte de um transtorno. Ele tinha uma desordem mental e tudo bem. Porém, o fato de estar com dúvidas sobre sua sexualidade não se tratava de um transtorno. Ou pelo menos era o que ele tentava se convencer. Yuri não ousava falar sobre sua confusão em sua terapia, pois tinha medo de que a possibilidade fosse enquadrada como parte de seu transtorno, sob o rótulo de autoimagem instável, comportamento de risco ou qualquer outra coisa que iria invalidá-lo. Se ele já se sentia vulnerável por conta de tais pensamentos, ele não queria ser, ainda por cima, humilhado por causa deles.  

Ele também não ousava falar sobre aquilo com seu avô. Havia muita incerteza e qual seria o sentido de falar sobre algo que, no final das contas, poderia nem vir a ser verdade? Yuri havia decidido que não valia a pena correr o risco de ser rejeitado. Lá no fundo de seu coração ele sabia que seu avô jamais ousaria abandoná-lo, mas o medo permanecia. Yuri sentia seu coração se quebrando, pois não queria ter uma desavença com seu avô por algo que estava fora de seu controle. Ele balançou a cabeça. Fantasiar sobre cenários irreais não ajudaria em nada. Seu avô era um homem bom.

Yuri também não ousava contar ao Otabek, pois não queria perdê-lo por causa de uma coisa tão trivial. Ao longo dos anos, eles se tornaram amigos muito próximos e Yuri se agarrava a essa amizade, lutando por ela com unhas e dentes. Otabek o motivava a manter sua impulsividade e revolta sob controle, fazendo-o sentir-se determinado a buscar ajuda para seus problemas emocionais. Yuri se lembrava do dia em que havia contado ao Otabek sobre seu transtorno de personalidade. Otabek simplesmente disse que o admirava ainda mais por ter conquistado tanto mesmo sob o peso de um estado mental precário o colocando para baixo. Ele foi compreensivo e acolhedor a respeito do estado mental de Yuri. Ele seria tanto quanto, senão até mais, compreensivo com algo que não estivesse relacionado à saúde mental. Tudo estava à seu favor, mas por alguma razão, ele ainda se sentia paralisado pelo medo.

Yuri sabia que, de verdade, a parte mais difícil era admitir suas dúvidas para si mesmo. Mas dava mesmo para culpá-lo? Quando criança, ele ouvia por todos os cantos coisas que fariam qualquer um em sua situação ter nojo de si mesmo. As pessoas falavam ‘esses homossexuais transtornados’ e ‘esses viados’ como se eles fossem, na melhor das hipóteses, pecadores depravados e, na pior das hipóteses, um presságio do colapso da humanidade. Em ambos os casos, poucas eram as pessoas que demonstravam alguma simpatia por eles. Yuri era bem crítico sobre tais opiniões, é claro, mas por ouvir essas coisas durante tanto tempo, ele quase acabou acreditando nelas em algumas poucas ocasiões. Era uma coisa traiçoeira, mas ele se convenceu de que poderia ter sido pior. Se ele tivesse apenas simplesmente aceitado aquelas coisas sem pensar duas vezes, ele teria crescido acreditando honestamente que pessoas que amavam pessoas do mesmo gênero eram todos predadores doentes. E ele sabia que essas crenças eram falsas, porém…

Porém.

Dúvida era uma coisa poderosa.

Enquanto ele não acreditava em nenhuma das acusações de perversão ou doença, ele mesmo sem ter a intenção ainda sentia que aquilo era algo vergonhoso. Yuri não compreendia por que algumas pessoas insistiam em expor sua atração aos outros, quando era mais seguro se calar. Sua mente particularmente estava voltada a um certo casal idiota. Por que eles precisavam demonstrar sua afetividade tão abertamente? Por que era tão difícil para eles aceitar que o mundo era severo? Por que eles tinham que se expor ao perigo?

Em seu coração, ele sabia o motivo. O amor nunca deveria acontecer às custas do medo. Porém, em sua mente, havia sido pregado que aquilo era algo ruim, que era uma perversão, que tais pessoas não deveriam nem ter nascido. E ele tinha medo, porque caso acontecesse dele vir a ser daquele jeito, então ele estaria condenado a odiar a si mesmo.  
  
Ele então se lembrou da primeira vez que pensou sobre o conceito de relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Yuri tinha entre doze e treze anos, foi antes das Olimpíadas de Sochi. Estava rolando uma conversa sobre proibição de “propaganda homossexual” 2, como os noticiários estavam se referindo. Ele não sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava e as conversas entre cochichos faziam-no sentir como se fosse uma coisa que ele nem devesse saber. Mesmo com vontade de pesquisar, ele tinha medo de acabar descobrindo algo que estava sendo intencionalmente mantido afastado dele. Yuri decidiu usar o computador de uma biblioteca, assim ninguém poderia traçar a pesquisa de volta a ele. Alguns dos artigos que ele encontrou defendiam a lei, alegando que homossexuais estavam corrompendo as crianças com suas ideias, ou pior, que eram predadores sexuais. Outros condenavam a lei como uma violação a liberdade humana fundamental e também apontavam ao perigo para os jovens homossexuais que necessitavam de orientação acima de tudo. Yuri não sabia em que acreditar: a ideia de pessoas sentirem atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo era estranha e esquisita para ele, mas as acusações feitas contra eles pareciam ir longe demais.

Por acaso, ele se lembrou que foi por volta dessa época que Victor fez besteira na execução de um salto, caindo deselegantemente com a cara no gelo. Foi uma visão devastadora. Sim, as pessoas caíam durante o treino o tempo todo, mas raramente o Victor caía. E quando isso acontecia, ele fazia parecer como se a queda tivesse sido quase intencional, logo se levantando e graciosamente e incorporando a falha em sua patinação. Mas dessa vez, ele não fez nada para impedir a queda. Depois do impacto, ele tampouco se moveu. Yakov patinou até ele, com perplexidade em seus olhos. Além das perguntas e súplicas de Yakov, implorando para que Victor lhe desse algum sinal de que estava tudo bem com ele, o resto do rinque permaneceu em silêncio. Ninguém ousava sequer respirar. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, mas na realidade não devia ter sido mais que um minuto, Yuri viu Victor começar a chorar e ouviu um fraco “perdão” ressoar pela arena em resposta a Yakov. Pelo quê Victor estava se desculpando, ninguém sabia. Assim que Yakov havia confirmado que Victor não havia se machucado muito severamente, ele ordenou aos outros patinadores que parassem de bisbilhotar e fossem cuidar de suas próprias vidas, mandando todos retomarem ao treino de suas próprias rotinas. Yuri observou Yakov acompanhar Victor para fora do rinque. Ele estava apoiado em seu técnico, como se tivesse esquecido como usar as próprias pernas. Yuri se perguntou se aquilo teria algo a ver com as notícias recentes e a partir daquele dia, decidiu observar Victor não apenas como um patinador modelo, mas também como um ser humano fora da patinação.

Yuri tentou entender mais sobre Victor escutando cuidadosamente às suas conversas com os outros, mas Victor não falava sobre ninguém além de seus colegas de competição e sobre seu cachorro. Yuri concluiu que o cara ou era muito reservado ou não tinha uma vida fora do rinque. De vez em quando ele o via saindo para curtir com Christophe, mas a natureza da relação entre eles permanecia um mistério para Yuri. Durante um ou dois anos, ele não foi capaz de confirmar se aquele incidente no rinque aconteceu por causa daquela lei que tinha sido aprovada. E também, ele nunca viu Victor saindo com alguém, mesmo já com seus vinte e poucos anos. Ele nunca o viu olhando para uma mulher com desejo e nunca entendia se seu jeito brincalhão com outros homens era apenas demonstração de camaradagem ou flerte disfarçado. Uma coisa, no entanto, era certa: se Victor era alguém que gostava de homens, então as acusações sobre essas pessoas serem predadoras eram falsas. Porque Victor jamais olhou para ele ou para qualquer outra pessoa da idade de Yuri de maneira desagradável. Ele orientava Yuri quando ele precisava e o encoraja mesmo quando Yakov parecia insatisfeito com suas performances. Se havia algo estranho no olhar de Victor, era a tristeza expressa em seus olhos apesar do sorriso que agraciava seus lábios.

Eventualmente, Victor conheceu Yuuri Katsuki. Foi a primeira vez que Yuri viu Victor sorrindo com seus olhos. Ele caiu de amores de maneira tão óbvia por aquele japonês que Yuri teve suas suspeitas confirmadas. Ele não sabia como se sentir com aquela informação, porque nada realmente havia mudado. E mesmo assim, depois passar anos ouvindo que aquele tipo de amor era imoral, Yuri não podia evitar sentir um pouco de nojo. Yuri sacudiu a cabeça. Nada havia mudado. Victor ainda era o Victor. Ele havia apreciado Victor no passado e admirava o Yuuri, ou pelo menos até recentemente, antes de tê-lo visto chorar. Yuri observou os dois dançando, era como se eles fossem duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Pareciam felizes. Cheios de vida. Yuri tirou uma foto.

Ele também se lembrava de como Victor tinha revelado seu amor para o mundo inteiro. Yuri havia se sentido ao mesmo tempo enojado e atraído pelo monitor. Com um beijo, Victor abriu mão de sua carreira, de sua imagem e de sua segurança, tudo por um homem que ele só conhecia há menos de um ano. Yuri simplesmente não era capaz de entender o motivo. Ele ressentia Yuuri por ter aquele efeito em Victor e ressentia Victor por ter caído nessa. Mas havia uma pequena parte de Yuri que pensou de volta no banquete e em como eles pareciam felizes lá e ele compreendeu porque Victor parou de se importar com a sua reputação, porém naquela época, a única coisa que Yuri foi capaz de expressar era a sua frustração e ele mesmo tinha dificuldade em entender a razão daquilo.

Todos esses pensamentos estavam passando pela mente de Yuri e ele se viu parado diante do apartamento de Victor e Yuuri. Apesar do fato de que, de longe, mesmo sem querer, os dois acabaram reformulando a ideia que Yuri tinha sobre diferentes formas de amor, ele se sentiu estranho em bater na porta deles para pedir ajuda nesse departamento. Eles não eram seus pais e não tinham obrigação nenhuma de compartilhar informações pessoais apenas para oferecer suporte emocional a alguém que não tinha nada para oferecer-lhes em retorno. Yuuri ainda era seu adversário, pelo amor de Deus. Ele afastou aquele pensamento, tentando reprimir aquelas preocupações. Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, ele bateu na porta.

Ouvindo alguns latidos excitados e vozes abafadas, não dava pra ouvir o que estavam dizendo, mas eles não pareciam estar soando incomodados com as batidas inesperadas em sua porta. Finalmente ele ouviu alguns passos antes que a porta fosse aberta e foi recebido por Victor.

“Ah, Yura! Que surpresa te ver aqui.”

“Posso ficar um pouco aqui? … Por gentileza.”

Yuri percebeu a preocupação nos olhos de Victor e sentiu seus pelos eriçarem. Ele não queria piedade. Victor percebeu o desconforto de Yuri e sua expressão mudou logo em seguida sendo substituída por um sorriso.

“Mas é claro! Entre, sinta-se em casa. Vou fazer um chá. Você pode conversar com o Yuuri enquanto isso.”

Yuri concordou com a cabeça e tirou seus sapatos, calçando as pantufas e dirigindo-se até a sala de estar. A decoração estava diferente desde a última vez em que ele esteve lá, o que por um segundo o desorientou. Havia dois sofás posicionados de frente um para o outro com uma mesinha entre eles. Yuuri estava sentado em um deles, lendo um livro. Yuri decidiu se jogar no sofá oposto a ele. Seu xará levantou os olhos calmamente de seu livro para encará-lo, cumprimentando-o com um mero sorriso, não muito instigante. Yuri sentiu-se grato, pois ele ainda não se sentia pronto para falar.

O som de unhas raspando contra a madeira indicaram que Makkachin estava vindo correndo para cumprimentá-lo. Yuri às vezes achava o velho cão meio irritante, mas naquele instante ele apenas agradeceu pela distração. Brincar com Makkachin significava poder adiar conversas.

A distração durou apenas um pouco. Victor ainda na cozinha, perguntou que tipo de chá ele iria querer. Yuri respondeu qualquer um que estivesse fácil. Alguns minutos depois, Victor trouxe três xícaras de chá preto e os colocou na mesa de centro, então confortavelmente se ajeitou perto de seu noivo. Por todo esse tempo eles permaneciam noivos, porque matrimônio estava fora de questão, legalmente falando. Yuri desviou os olhos para o chão, lembrando-se de ter insultado o relacionamento deles um dia após as alianças terem sido compradas. Até hoje, ele nunca havia se desculpado. Naquela época, ele queria arrancar Victor daquela ilusão, queria machucá-lo para que ele caísse na real. Vendo os dois, agora, ele se sentia culpado. Quando eles estavam juntos em público sempre havia uma tensão e um nervosismo entre os dois, eles sabiam em que tipo de mundo viviam. Essa era uma das raras ocasiões onde Yuri não podia detectar qualquer traço de medo em seus olhos, quando eles estavam desfrutando do conforto doméstico de seu lar.

“Então, Yura, como vai?” Yuuri perguntou, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio.

“Poderia estar melhor, mas tô bem.”

“Como está o seu avô?” Victor indagou em retorno.

“Suas costas ainda estão incomodando, mas fora isso tudo bem.”

A conversa fiada continuou por um tempo. Yuri dizendo apenas o mínimo. Victor e Yuuri estavam agindo como se ele não tivesse invadido sua privacidade e aquilo estava pouco a pouco irritando-o.

“Por que vocês dois estão ok com o fato de que eu invadi o seu apartamento? Eu não fui convidado a vir até aqui,” Yuri decidiu decidiu interromper qualquer coisa que Victor estava dizendo sobre Makkachin ter feito algo que ele considerava ‘fofo demais pra não compartilhar’. Victor pareceu ligeiramente espantado, mas logo respondeu:

“Bem, nós não estávamos fazendo nada importante. Às vezes os vizinhos dão uma passada pra dizer oi sem avisar também. Além disso, você tem acesso a esse lugar durante dez meses ao ano, então entendemos que você possa precisar ficar aqui de tempos em tempos.”

“Tá, mas então por que você tá me tratando como uma visita? Eu sou uma visita ou parte da família?”

“Yura… Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer aqui, mas sinto que uma solução litigiosa sobre o apartamento não é o motivo pelo qual você veio.”

Yuri bufou e olhou para Makkachin, que estava choramingando e tocando-o com o focinho, como se estivesse encorajando-o a se abrir. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se o cachorro entendesse alguma coisa. Como se se abrir fosse ajudar em algo. Sempre que alguém oferecia ajuda, ele rejeitava. Sempre foi assim.

“Yuri, tem alguma coisa que você queira falar sobre?” Yuuri perguntou.

Ao invés de responder, Yuri permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, brincando com Makkachin.

“Nós não podemos ler a sua mente,” Yuuri disse, tomando o silêncio como uma deixa para continuar. “Se você precisa de algo, você tem que nos dizer. Nós realmente queremos te ajudar, mas não será possível se você não der o primeiro passo.”

Yuri o encarou, não havia nenhuma repreensão em seus olhos. Da parte de Victor, ele se manteve em silêncio e sorriu tristemente, como fazia constantemente ao olhar para o outro russo. Yuri estava ficando tenso, ele não sabia por onde começar, nem o que ele poderia perguntar sem ser intrusivo. Yuri sentiu-se cravando suas unhas nas palmas de suas mãos.

“Em seu tempo, Yuri. Você não precisa se abrir agora, se não estiver confortável. Quando você estiver pronto, nós estaremos aqui.”

“Não, eu quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu só… Eu preciso encontrar as palavras.”

Yuri não fazia ideia de onde começar. Ele nem sabia onde suas dúvidas começavam e onde elas terminavam. Ele não sabia se falar com aqueles dois iria de fato ajudar em algo, ou se eles compartilhavam alguma experiência em comum com ele. Já que ele iria se abrir, será que eles também iriam? Será que eles achariam suas preocupações compreensíveis, ou será que iriam achar que ele estava caçando problemas onde não existiam? E se ele os fizesse lembrar de coisas que preferiam esquecer? E se ele lhes causasse problemas por trazer esse assunto à tona? Não, Yuri era um adulto, eles não estavam infringindo a lei. Além do mais, ninguém iria ficar sabendo. Mas mesmo assim, por que eles queriam ajudá-lo, de qualquer maneira? Por que eles se importavam? Ele não sentia que havia feito algo para merecer a simpatia deles. Yuri respirou fundo, ele tinha ido até ali por uma razão, havia chegado tão longe. Se havia alguém em quem ele poderia confiar essa informação, eram aqueles dois. Ele decidiu começar fazendo uma pergunta, apenas para sondar o território.

“Tudo bem se eu perguntar algumas coisas pessoais?”

“Quão pessoais?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Tipo… Nível romântico.”

Entre os dois diante dele, foi Victor quem ficou tenso diante daquelas palavras. Victor que nunca perdia uma oportunidade de mostrar a todos ao seu redor o quanto ele amava o seu noivo, recuou diante da ideia de falar sobre sua vida amorosa. Yuuri, em contrapartida, por mais reservado que fosse, pareceu entender o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Ele colocou a mão sobre a de Victor e murmurou algo em japonês para tranquilizá-lo.

“Por mim tudo bem,” Yuuri disse.

“Depende do motivo pelo qual você quer saber,” Victor disse. “Vou decidir assim que eu souber o porquê.”

Yuri tinha esperado poder evitar o inevitável por mais um ou dois minutos, mas não havia razão. Victor estava conduzindo-o direto ao seu objetivo. Inadvertidamente, ele estava fazendo todo o trabalho por Yuri e ele estava grato por aquilo. Depois de alguma hesitação, ele disse:

“Bom, o negócio é o seguinte, como eu posso dizer isso… Como é que se diz… Eu acho que eu estou me questionando?”

“Se questionando...?” Yuuri indagou.

“Me questionando, tipo, estou confuso sobre o que eu gosto. Tipo, por quem eu me atraio. Que gênero, no caso. Eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso.”

Houve uma pausa que pode ter durado menos que alguns segundos, mas o silêncio era ensurdecedor. Os pensamentos de Yuri, naquele meio tempo, estavam espalhados por todos os lugares. Ele se sentiu exposto e ridículo, perguntando a si mesmo se deveria ter ficado quieto, se tinha cometido um erro em vir até eles com esse assunto. Não dava para ler as expressões de Yuuri ou Victor. Pelo menos, eles não pareciam hostis.

“Certo,” Yuuri disse. “Antes de tudo, como você se sente sobre isso?”

“Como assim? Tipo, como eu me sinto sobre isso ou no geral?”

“O que vier a sua mente.”

“Bom… Em geral, eu me sinto confuso. Eu não acho que isso deveria me definir como pessoa, nem sinto que sequer tenha alguma possibilidade de confirmar as minhas dúvidas, então eu não sei o que sentir.”

Victor e Yuuri levaram algum tempo para considerar o que ele disse. Dessa vez, foi Victor quem decidiu falar.

“Okay. Quando você começou a ter dúvidas pra começo de assunto?”

“Tipo, uns meses atrás? Sei lá. Eu só andei pensando a respeito, hipoteticamente. E daí eu fiquei… apavorado.”

Houve outra pausa. Yuri aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar ler as expressões de Yuuri e Victor mais uma vez. Eles pareciam… Tristes? Preocupados?

“O que é que te assusta?” Victor perguntou.

“A incerteza, eu acho. É. Isso aí.” Yuri não sabia o que mais dizer.

“Você não precisa ter certeza de nada. Tudo bem se você não souber,” Yuuri disse. “Caramba, eu estou em um relacionamento e ainda tenho dúvidas sobre mim mesmo.”

“Não tá tudo bem! Se eu não souber, vai ser muito mais fácil para eles culparem minha incerteza nos sintomas do meu transtorno, o que eu não quero. Isso faz com que eu me sinta nojento.”

Victor e Yuuri trocaram olhares, começando a entender o conflito de Yuri.

“Acredite, eu entendo o que você quer dizer,” Victor disse, com um tom gentil. “Porém, se você não se importa que eu pergunte… qual a diferença se, suponhamos, você descobrir que gosta mesmo de garotos e isso ainda for associado a um transtorno mental?”

“Eu sinto que eles estão usando algo que eu não posso controlar para me impedir de sequer ter dúvidas em primeiro lugar. Se eu tivesse certeza, eu poderia pelo menos saber que rumo tomar, mas no momento, eu só estou com medo.”

“Que tal se você trocasse de terapeuta?” Yuuri perguntou. “Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar alguém em quem você possa confiar. Essas pessoas existem.”

Yuri não se convenceu. Como ele poderia, depois de anos ouvindo os noticiários dizendo como pessoas como eles eram doentes mentais, depois de ouvir as histórias de terror sobre terapia de conversão, depois de ouvir como aquilo havia quebrado pessoas inocentes? Ele podia sentir que estava ficando cada vez mais agitado. Talvez conversar com eles tivesse sido uma má ideia.

“E onde você planeja encontrar essas pessoas? Você bem sabe em que país vivemos, certo?”

“Yura, eu sei que pode não parecer, mas nem todo mundo quer o seu mal,” Victor assegurou. “Existem pessoas que querem ajudar. Existem pessoas como eu e o Yuuri vivendo suas vidas, porque não é uma lei que irá impedir que pessoas como nós existam.”

“Essa maldita dessa lei existe porque existem pessoas que apoiam a ideia. Como você consegue distinguir essas pessoas das pessoas que querem ajudar? Onde é que você vai encontrar esses terapeutas mágicos de mente aberta?”

“Bom, pra começo de assunto, Yakov deve conhecer alguém. E Yuuri, a vizinha de cima, Zhenya, não tinha comentado algo com você sobre ela estar fazendo terapia?”

“O que o Yakov tem a ver com isso?” Yuri interrompeu, antes que seu xará pudesse responder. “E a propósito, a Zhenya não é uma das bailarinas mais velhas da Lilia?”

Victor reprimiu o riso. Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de contar ao Yuri, mas ele decidiu que no momento teria de se conter e dizer-lhe apenas o essencial:

“Yakov se importa mais do que você pensa. Foi ele quem encontrou esse apartamento para nós. E Zhenya, bem, ela está na mesma situação que a gente. Eu não sei se você percebeu, Yuri, mas boa parte dos nossos vizinhos não são heterossexuais também.”

“E a propósito, a Zhenya achou uma terapeuta com quem ela se sente confortável,” Yuuri adicionou.

Yuri não sabia muito bem como receber aquilo. A solução parecia simples demais. Pelo que Victor e Yuuri estavam dizendo, alguns de seus problemas poderiam ser facilmente resolvidos. Fácil demais, até. Claro, saber que ele poderia conseguir um tratamento apropriado para a sua saúde mental era reconfortante, mas não o ajudava a se desfazer do medo, da incerteza e da vergonha.

“Mesmo que eu consiga uma terapeuta melhor, eu ainda me sinto esquisito por estar me questionando.”

“E por quê?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Eu já falei, eu estou com medo!”

“Você disse que estava com medo de ser humilhado pela sua terapeuta. O que é completamente compreensível e podemos te ajudar a achar outra pessoa. O que mais além disso?”

Yuri estava cansado de dar voltas em círculos. ‘Eu tenho medo de mim mesmo!’, ele queria gritar. Ele não sabia como expressar a aversão traiçoeira que tinha de si mesmo. Mesmo se ele tivesse uma terapeuta melhor, mesmo se ele tivesse mais liberdade para falar, as pessoas ainda iriam pensar que ele era um adolescente que não sabia de nada. E mesmo se ele tivesse certeza do que o atraía – e, de verdade, quanto mais ele pensava a respeito, menos ele podia negar que não podia se importar menos com o gênero da pessoa, caso um dia decidisse ficar com alguém – ele ainda teria de encarar outros tipos de violência, se as pessoas descobrissem.

“Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Não importa. Tá tudo bem.”

“Importa sim. Você não parece bem, Yuri,” Victor disse.

“Não adianta, nada pode me ajudar.”

“Você não pode ter certeza, talvez nós possamos –”

“Eu tenho medo de que eu possa ser um _пидор 4, _ ok? Tá feliz agora? Como você planeja consertar isso? Como você planeja me ajudar quando nem eu consigo me sentir bem comigo mesmo?”

Yuri explodiu antes que pudesse impedir-se. Havia uma mágoa no olhar de Victor. Levou um instante para ele perceber do que havia chamado a si mesmo. _Viado_. Não era a sua intenção magoar ninguém com aquela palavra. Era hostil e fazia com que Yuri sentisse vontade de arrancar sua pele quando ele ouvia outras pessoas usando-a, mas aquela era simplesmente a forma como as pessoas se referiam a homens como ele. Depois de tanto tempo ouvindo aquilo, ele havia aceitado e havia se referido a si mesmo daquela forma também. Ele olhou para Yuuri, que parecia ter reconhecido a palavra mesmo ainda não sendo totalmente fluente em russo. Então ele já tinha sido chamado daquilo também, Yuri pensou. Ele se sentiu culpado. Ele tinha ido até lá pedir ajuda e, em troca, só magoou eles.

“Me desculpa, eu não tive a intenção! Eu juro que escapou!”

“Yuri.”

Foi Victor quem falou. Não havia raiva em sua voz. Sua expressão ainda possuía dor, mas havia algo mais também. Seu olhar era firme, mas não severo. Yuri não era capaz de decodificá-lo.

“… Sim?”

“Tudo bem. Não tem problema ter medo. Tudo bem chamar a si mesmo disso. Não peça desculpas. Eu costumava fazer isso também. Eu chamava a mim mesmo de _пидор_ , porque a princípio, eu não tinha nenhuma outra palavra para o que eu era. Se você sente que essa palavra te dá voz e continua levando apesar de tudo aquilo que o mundo decide atirar em você, então tudo bem. Mas sabe o que não é bom? Se você disser essa palavra com nada além de ódio voltado para você mesmo. Você não pode se deixar destruir por dentro, não quando já está sendo sufocado pelos outros. Odiar aquilo que você é, é aceitar a derrota. E eu sei que é difícil. Às vezes você vai escorregar em suas próprias dúvidas, porque quando o mundo fica te dizendo que você é um motivo de vergonha, você acaba acreditando. Eu caí nessa armadilha no passado também. E não tem problema cair de vez em quando. Mas isso jamais deve se tornar algo constante.”

“–E quando você se encontrar nesses momentos em que amar a si mesmo parece muito difícil,” Yuuri acrescentou. “Por favor, lembre-se que sempre haverá pessoas que se importam com você, que vão te amar quando você não for capaz de fazê-lo. Nós estamos aqui para você.”

Yuri os encarou. Eles eram incondicionalmente acolhedores, apesar de todo o conflito que ele teve com eles ao longo dos anos. Apesar do fato de que falar sobre aquele assunto fazia ambos reviverem memórias dolorosas, eles ouviram e o receberam de braços abertos. Yuri se perguntou se seus pais teriam sido assim também, caso tivessem sido próximos. Ele se perguntou se era normal ir atrás de Victor e de Yuuri para aconselhá-lo ao invés de procurar seus próprios pais, pelo menos quando se tratava de falar sobre amor. Ele se perguntou o que teria feito se não tivesse ninguém para conversar a respeito de sua confusão e não tinha certeza se teria conseguido lidar com aquilo, caso não houvesse ninguém. Yuri sentiu lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos, mas ele não estava sozinho. Naquele momento, ele sabia que pelo menos duas pessoas iriam aceitá-lo independente do que fosse. Em meio a confusão, medo, caos e instabilidade, ele poderia se agarrar a algo e aquele pensamento fez as lágrimas caírem.

“...Você quer um abraço?” Victor ofereceu hesitante.

Yuri estava tremendo. Ele odiava ficar vulnerável, mas concordou com a cabeça. Ele já tinha bancado o durão por muito tempo e já não queria mais carregar toda a dor e confusão sozinho. Indo na direção de Yuuri e Victor, ele se sentou entre eles. Os dois o abraçaram, protegendo-o do mundo afora. Yuri fechou os olhos e soluçou, sentindo apenas o calor. Estava tudo bem. Ele ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, mas por hora, o fato de ter alguém para se apoiar, mesmo que por um momento, era suficiente.

Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo eles ficaram daquele jeito. O resto da noite passou como um borrão. Yuuri e Victor contaram histórias sobre quando eram adolescentes, os altos e baixos, as alegrias e os medos, as falhas e as vitórias. Quando Yuri foi embora, ele estava se sentindo um pouco mais confiante. Mesmo ainda não tendo certeza, mas ele estava aos poucos encontrando paz na incerteza. Ele poderia criar coragem para falar sobre aquilo com outras pessoas com quem ele se importava. Ele também poderia decidir a quem confiar sua saúde mental. Ele possuía controle e autonomia3.

Yuri sabia que levaria tempo para que o mundo mudasse. Ele sabia que a opinião degradante das pessoas ainda iria persistir. Sabia que seu transtorno de personalidade, acima de tudo, iria se apresentar como um desafio nos anos que seguiriam. Ele sabia que a vida ainda tinha diversos obstáculos reservados para ele. Mas ele não sentia mais como se estivesse afundando. Ele ainda era instável, mas havia encontrado um solo firme, ao menos temporariamente. E, Yuri disse a si mesmo com orgulho, ele havia dado o primeiro passo sozinho.

* * *

 

**NOTAS DO AUTOR**

_Notas gerais:_

  * A essa altura, Victor e Yuuri já estão juntos há três anos, então eles provavelmente sabem o suficiente de seus respectivos idiomas para se comunicar em uma complicada mistura de inglês, japonês e russo entre eles, especialmente em um contexto doméstico. Porém, seria muito difícil escrever dessa forma porque eu não sei japonês e seria apenas complicado demais acompanhar sem ter que fazer o leitor recorrer constantemente às notas, então todos os diálogos da história (exceto a única palavra traduzida no texto) estão em inglês.
  * Yurio usa uma mistura de inglês e russo com Victor e Yuuri, já que o russo é mais intuitivo pra ele, mas ele ainda está tentando acomodar o Yuuri. E, por experiência própria, é difícil falar sobre gênero e sexualidade em russo porque há alguns termos que não existem ou não simplesmente não são acessíveis de tão tabu que esse assunto é, então o uso do inglês é justificado por essa razão também.
  * Sobre o Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline1 ( **N/T:** ou Transtorno de Personalidade Limítrofe): a experiência do Yuri com esse transtorno não é uma descrição definitiva sobre todo borderline: cada um tem experiências diferentes. Algumas pessoas tem psicose envolvida, outros não. No caso de Yurio, ele está mais propenso a ter explosões emocionais e problemas de relacionamento e eu busquei explorar o transtorno enquanto ainda tentava me manter fiel à caracterização cânone.
  * Sobre o Makkachin: recentemente eu percebi que ele tem mais ou menos a mesma idade do Yuri, o que é realmente velho para um cão, mas eu não consegui me levar a matar o pobre cachorro nessa história. Além disso, ele parece bastante energético em YOI mesmo aos 15 anos de idade, então eu o deixei vivo.



_Notas sobre a homofobia na Rússia 2 _ :

  * A lei a qual estava me referindo é a lei da Rússia “para Propósito de Proteger as Crianças de Informações que Advogam pela Negação dos Valores Tradicionais de Família”, a qual proíbe a “propagação de relações sexuais não tradicionais” entre menores [de idade]. A construção de texto vaga significa que mesmo educação sexual “queer-inclusiva” ou adultos dizendo à jovens que não tem problema ser gay pode potencialmente resultar em processos penais. Como podem imaginar, isso pode ter efeitos devastadores na saúde sexual, mental e na segurança de jovens LGBTQ+.
  * Como é o caso de vários lugares no mundo, independente de possuírem ou não direitos legais que protejam pessoas LGBTQ+, é mais fácil para essas pessoas conseguirem encontrar apoio e uma comunidade em cidades grandes, por isso a situação de Victor e de Yuuri não é tão ruim quanto poderia ser. Enquanto é possível encontrar uma parcela de homofobia em cidades grandes na Rússia, como “profissionais” de saúde mental (eu não consigo me fazer referir a eles como profissionais) que recomendam terapias de conversão, batidas policiais, pais deserdando seus filhos, etc, etc, a probabilidade de encontrar profissionais da saúde mental que são solidários e acolhem pessoas que se identificam dentro do espectro queer, comunidades gays estabilizadas e outros recursos é maior nessas cidades.
  * Enquanto mulheres são também alvo de homofobia em um nível institucional e podem ser vítimas de violência, muita ênfase é colocada em relações homossexuais masculinas quando relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo são discutidas nos noticiários. Há uma ênfase nos “valores da família tradicional” e especialmente a corrupção da masculinidade tradicional é vista como uma ameaça à família sob essa perspectiva. Relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo também são vistas como “uma perversão ocidental” que irá levar a sociedade a sua inevitável queda, o que explica os russos sentirem uma necessidade de demonstrar resistência, recusando-se a “sucumbir” a essa “decadência”.
  * Sei que muitas pessoas não gostam dos termos “homossexual” e “homossexualidade” porque eles eram usados entre os psiquiatras para patologizar relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, o que é uma preocupação válida. No entanto, eu pessoalmente ouvi pessoais que falam russo usando muito mais a palavra “homossexual” do que a palavra “gay”, então optei por usar esse termo na história.  
****



**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

3 Eu optei por fazer essa adaptação na tradução porque me pareceu mais adequado, uma vez que a expressão que o autor usa originalmente é _“he had agency”_ (ele tinha agência) e esse termo não é muito “comum”. “Agência” é um conceito filosófico em que se acredita que o indivíduo tem a capacidade de ser um agente de ação que pode intervir no mundo, fazendo escolhas por si mesmo e impondo-as no mundo podendo assim mudar a sua realidade.

4  _пидор (pidor)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:**
> 
> Por questão de falta de espaço, coloquei todas as notas do autor (e as minhas) no final do capítulo.   
> 
> **NOTA DO AUTOR:**
> 
> Haverá mais um capítulo (muito menor) onde Yuri conversa com Otabek. Obrigado por ler, kudos e comentários são apreciados como sempre!


	2. Capítulo 2

Faziam alguns meses desde a conversa de Yuri com Victor e Yuuri. Ele não tocou mais assunto sobre sua orientação sexual: sua situação estava estável e ele não queria se intrometer mais ainda na vida deles. Eles por sua vez respeitaram seus limites, não trazendo o assunto a tona também. Yuri no entanto pediu a eles que lhe dessem os nomes de alguns terapeutas de confiança e ele eventualmente encontrou alguém com quem se sentia confortável. Ele também passou a entrar mais em contato com Victor e Yuuri para informá-los sobre como estava, um modo implícito de lhes dizer que estava tudo bem com ele.

E Yuri estava relativamente bem. A terapia estava aos poucos lhe ajudando a controlar suas oscilações de humor e domar seus pensamentos irracionais. Se assumir para algumas pessoas também havia retirado uma quantia considerável de estresse de cima de seus ombros.

Não muito tempo depois ter conversado com Victor e Yuuri e se assumido para eles, Yuri também decidiu assumir-se para o seu avô. Ele podia se lembrar de como havia se sentido nervoso.  _ Vovô, tem algo importante que eu preciso te contar.  _ Ele podia se lembrar da forma como fechou os olhos ao lhe dizer tudo, silenciando seus pensamentos e implorando ao universo para que seu avô reagisse bem.  _ Yurachka, meu garoto, quem você namora não importa para mim. Eu jamais deixaria de me importar com você por um momento sequer. Só sinto por não ter deixado isso mais claro, gostaria de poder ter te poupado de ter temido tanto pela sua segurança. _ Yuri foi lembrado, no entanto, da razão pela qual ele amava tanto o seu avô: ele podia ser severo, nem sempre compreendê-lo, mas ele jamais culparia Yuri por algo que ele não podia controlar e em momento algum ele ameaçou abandoná-lo. Seu avô o amava incondicionalmente e Yuri era grato por isso.

Porém Yuri não se deu ao trabalho de contar aos seus pais. Ele não tinha sido criado por eles: foi seu avô quem havia tomado conta dele e feito todos os sacrifícios. Além disso, eram os pais de Yuri que dependiam dele financeiramente e não o contrário, como na maioria das famílias. Se fosse necessário, eles poderiam descobrir por si mesmos e caso quisessem rejeitá-lo, seria por sua própria conta em risco. Eles tinham mais a perder do que ele tinha. Yuri simplesmente não tinha energia para se importar.

A única pessoa com quem ele ainda não havia conversado era o Otabek. Eles raramente se viam pessoalmente e Yuri não sentia-se confortável em tratar de um assunto tão pessoal pelo Skype. Ele no entanto deu um toque em Otabek para deixá-lo saber que ele queria falar sobre algo importante pessoalmente e a próxima vez que eles se veriam seria em uma competição. 

Yuri deu uma pesquisada na situação no Cazaquistão para tentar entender o tipo de contexto de onde Otabek vinha. Legalmente falando, era mais ou menos parecido com a Rússia. Pessoas como ele podiam existir, mas sem nenhuma proteção legal. A pesquisa de Yuri no entanto não lhe disse se as pessoas eram mais preconceituosas ou menos do que na Rússia, mas se ele se permitisse ser realmente honesto consigo mesmo, Yuri duvidava que lá fosse muito melhor. Não que aquilo importasse: as outras pessoas não importavam. A opinião de Otabek era a única para a qual ele ligava. Otabek não pareceu ter tido nenhum tipo de reação aversiva diante de Victor e Yuuri, então ele acreditava que tinha boas chances. 

Felizmente para Yuri, ele e Otabek tinham sido escalados para os mesmos eventos qualificatórios para a Final do Grand Prix. Se ele decidisse escapar em sua primeira tentativa de conversar com ele, ainda haveria outra chance para tentar novamente. 

Yuri havia decidido que o melhor momento para fazer aquilo seria após a exibição de gala. Ele se sentiu mais confiante ao lembrar de quando tinha quinze anos e Otabek o ajudou a improvisar uma rotina nova no dia da exibição. Quando Yuri pensava nisso, apesar da vergonha que sentia por algumas de suas escolhas artísticas no passado, ele também sentia um calorzinho em seu coração, porque naquele dia Otabek havia provado que não importava quão ridícula fosse a situação, ele sempre estaria disposto a ouvir e ajudar.

Quando o dia chegou ao fim, depois que as exibições, conferências de imprensa e entrevistas intermináveis tinham finalmente acabado, ele se dirigiu ao quarto de Otabek no hotel. Uma parte sua ainda estava com medo de ter aquela conversa, mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que o fazia. A possibilidade de rejeição, independente do quão pequena, nunca deixava de apavorar Yuri. Por um momento, ele considerou fazer aquilo na próxima competição, mas achou melhor não. Ele já tinha chegado tão longe. Juntando sua coragem, ele bateu na porta. 

“E aí,” cumprimentou Yuri, buscando fazer com que sua voz soasse o mais neutra possível na tentativa de mascarar seu nervosismo.

“Olá,” Otabek respondeu.

“Como você está?”

“Exausto e você? Entra aqui, é meio esquisito você ficar parado aí na porta.”

Otabek fez um gesto em direção ao quarto, indicando sutilmente para que Yuri se sentisse à vontade. Não foi preciso uma maior insistência e assim que Yuri tirou seus sapatos, ele percorreu o caminho até a cama, deixando-se cair irreverentemente no colchão fazendo um barulho alto. Ao deitar-se no edredom macio, ele sentiu sua própria exaustão alcançá-lo, mas disse a si mesmo que não era hora de pegar no sono. E além disso, Otabek também precisava de um lugar para sentar. Yuri levantou e se sentou, ajeitando-se e gentilmente dando um tapinha na cama, convidando Otabek para se sentar perto dele. 

Durante um tempinho, os dois compartilharam um silêncio confortável, como geralmente faziam. Conversar era bacana, claro, e em certas ocasiões eles ficavam batendo papo por horas, mas eram esses momentos de silêncio compartilhado que fazia da amizade deles algo especial. Nem sempre palavras expressavam sentimentos de forma adequada e, para Yuri, que encontrava certa dificuldade em registrar seus pensamentos e emoções, esses momentos eram fundamentais. Ele não precisava decifrar o que sentia, pois sabia que Otabek aceitaria sua presença, sem pressioná-lo para obter respostas a perguntas que o próprio Yuri não podia responder.

Nesse caso, no entanto, Yuri sabia o que ele queria de dizer. Ele só precisava reunir sua coragem, antes que a sua agitação tornasse o silêncio desconfortável.

“Na verdade, eu queria falar sobre aquele negócio importante,” ele finalmente se pronunciou, dizendo a si mesmo que não havia razão para postergar o inevitável.

“Ah, é?” Otabek indagou.

“É.”

“Tem certeza que este é o melhor lugar pra isso?”

“Sim. Eu não quero ninguém bisbilhotando nossa conversa.”

“Certo.”

Yuri deu um meio sorriso. Otabek, como sempre, certificou-se de não estar extrapolando nenhum limite e isso deu a Yuri segurança para prosseguir. 

“Então, uh, antes de tudo, eu queria começar dizendo que não quero que isso que estou prestes a te contar mude as coisas entre nós.”

Otabek concordou com a cabeça.  _ Pode confiar em mim, _ seus olhos lhe disseram.

“É muito esquisito falar isso do nada, mas,” Yuri continuou, “ultimamente eu tenho me sentindo confuso sobre o que me atrai e… Eu acho que eu curto garotas e garotos. Então, tipo… Eu sou bi.”

Ele evitou o olhar de Otabek, esperando por sua resposta antes de encará-lo. Não importava quantas vezes ele já tivesse se assumido antes, ele ainda se sentia vulnerável e exposto a cada vez. 

“Ah, então eu não estou sozinho,” Otabek disse simplesmente.

Yuri havia imaginado diversos desenlaces, menos aquele. Talvez por conta de sua própria tendência em se isolar, talvez porque por muito tempo ele esteve cego por sua própria autodepreciação, Yuri não sabia, mas jamais teria imaginado que Otabek fosse como ele. 

“Quê?” Yuri soltou sem rodeios, sem saber como reagir.

“Exatamente o que você ouviu,” Otabek respondeu categoricamente.

“Ah.”

“É.”

“Eu realmente não estava esperando isso,” Yuri admitiu, se aproximando de Otabek.

Depois de três anos de amizade, Yuri nunca havia identificado a mais sutil indicação de que Otabek pudesse ser como ele e nem ele mesmo havia em algum momento mencionado algo. Yuri sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Seria porque ele não o escutou o suficiente?  Seria porque ele havia dado a Otabek qualquer razão para temê-lo? Seria porque –

“Não é como se nós tivéssemos realmente falado sobre isso,” Otabek disse, atraindo a atenção de Yuri de volta para o momento presente. Ele devia ter sentido a agitação dos pensamentos de Yuri, pois assim que disse tais palavras, também colocou a mão no ombro de Yuri em um gesto reconfortante.

“É, você está certo.” Yuri suspirou. “No meu caso, acho que eu não sabia se poderia confiar em você pra falar isso – não que você seja um amigo ruim! Você é um ótimo amigo! – De qualquer forma, eu estava com medo de tocar no assunto. O mundo não é exatamente legal com pessoas assim como eu. Digo, como nós,” ele corrigiu.

“Para ser honesto, eu me sentia da mesma forma. Eu não sabia como você iria reagir e não queria comprometer a nossa amizade.”

Yuri se virou para encarar os olhos de Otabek. Agarrando a mão de Otabek que ainda estava em seu ombro, ele disse:

“Beka. Eu sei que está tudo bem entre a gente e eu também cometi o erro de não confiar em você antes, mas eu ainda quero esclarecer algo: eu jamais vou permitir que algo fique entre a nossa amizade, entendeu?”

Otabek concordou com a cabeça e Yuri tomou aquilo como um sinal para abraçá-lo fortemente. Ele sentiu o calor irradiando da pele dele e sua respiração estável. Estabilidade. Era isso que Otabek significava para Yuri. E Yuri, grato por todos estes anos de amizade incondicional, o abraçou forte, com a certeza de que o defenderia fervorosamente de qualquer coisa que o mundo resolvesse atirar nele. Porque se havia uma coisa que Yuri via como positiva em seu transtorno de personalidade, era que a intensidade com que ele sentia tudo também significava que sua forma de amar também era muito mais forte. 

Após se desvencilharem do abraço, Yuri descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Otabek.

“Me diz, Beka, como você descobriu que, bem, você não era hétero?”

“Boa pergunta.”

“O que isso quer dizer?”

“Bom, acho que por muito tempo eu não pensei sobre isso,” Otabek disse. “Eu sinto que uma parte de mim sempre soube, mas só fui me dar conta mais tarde, se é que isso faz sentido. Em certo ponto, eu comecei a sentir esse incômodo, como se eu fosse indesejável de alguma forma e depois eu entendi o motivo.”

“É… Eu entendo o que você quer dizer,” Yuri disse, relembrando os anos de frustração e dúvida que ele mesmo não compreendia até recentemente.

“E eu fico pensando,” Otabek continuou, “se eu estivesse em um relacionamento, seria possível continuar vivendo no Cazaquistão? Mesmo eu podendo existir, legalmente falando, as outras pessoas me deixariam existir?”

Yuri não sabia como responder. Era uma pergunta que ele mesmo se fazia com frequência. Ele percebeu como Otabek despejou as palavras, como quase tropeçou nelas por conta da agitação em sua mente. Geralmente Otabek falava pouco, preferindo mais ouvir do que falar. Havia ao mesmo tempo um desespero e um alívio em seu tom, o que fez Yuri se perguntar… 

“Ei, Beka… Você já tinha falado sobre isso com mais alguém?”

“... Não?”

“Caralho.” Yuri abaixou o olhar. “Como diabos você conseguiu não enlouquecer?”

Otabek soltou uma risada amarga.

“Vai saber? Eu fiquei um bom tempo na América do Norte, então eu não sentia tanto o perigo. Acredito que também existam cuzões lá, mas tive sorte de estar cercado por pessoas que não pareciam se importar muito com a sexualidade dos outros. Foi quando retornei a Almaty que compreendi minha real situação. É o meu lar, eu queria voltar e estava feliz em fazê-lo, mas quando finalmente cheguei lá, me senti como um estranho em minha própria terra. Foi realmente esquisito. Não me leve a mal, eu estava feliz pelas pequenas coisas, como poder comer coisas familiares novamente e falar sem ter que traduzir na minha cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me senti como se não pudesse mais falar, porque algumas coisas não podiam ser discutidas. Era como andar pisando em ovos. Acho que esse foi o momento em que me dei conta. E depois disso… bem, eu só afastei isso da minha mente.”

“Caramba, isso é uma merda,” Yuri respondeu, mais uma vez sem realmente saber o que dizer. Ele entendia o sentimento, mas não sabia como ajudar. Ao invés disso, ele alcançou a mão de Otabek. De fato, não havia muito a ser dito. Yuri apenas queria que Otabek soubesse que ele estava ali e que sempre estaria disposto a oferecer sua solidariedade.

“É,” Otabek disse com um sorriso triste. “Às vezes eu tento me lembrar que tudo bem, que é possível viver assim. Eu vejo pessoas como o Victor e o Yuuri e isso me dá um pouco de esperança. O Japão não é tão terrível, mas a Rússia não é muito boa para se ter esse tipo de relacionamento e mesmo assim eles estão bem. Isso significa que eu talvez eu possa ficar bem também, no Cazaquistão.”

“Sabe que se você tivesse mencionado esses dois em qualquer outro contexto eu teria te mandado calar a boca, mas… eles na verdade me ajudaram com isso.”

“Ah, é?”

“Eu invadi o apartamento deles e lhes dei um monte de sinais cruzados,” Yuri se gabou de brincadeira. “Talvez eu também tenha chorado um pouquinho.”

“Eu não esperaria menos de você,” Otabek respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

Yuri cotovelou Otabek, que simplesmente deu de ombros em resposta. Mais uma vez, eles ficaram em um confortável silêncio. Ainda havia tanto a ser dito, mas o mais importante já havia sido discutido. Por hora, era suficiente. Depois de um tempinho, o silêncio foi quebrado pela risada de Yuri. 

“Que foi?” Otabek perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

“Agora pensando sobre… nós realmente estamos fazendo jus ao estereótipo do nosso esporte.”

“Olha, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso.” Otabek fez uma pausa. “Você acha que isso aumenta ou diminui as chances de alguém vencer?”

“Eu realmente espero que não aumente a porra das chances de vencer, porque nesse caso nós dois vamos perder pro Katsudon.”

“Bem observado. Agora, brincadeiras a parte, é o último ano dele, então ele não vai pegar leve com a gente.”

“É. Eu espero de verdade que a gente consiga alguma medalha na próxima competição e possamos ir para a Final do Grand Prix juntos de novo.”

“Nós iremos,” Otabek assegurou.

Yuri ficou mais um tempo no quarto de Otabek, conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Nada havia mudado entre eles; os dois permaneceram confortáveis na presença um do outro como sempre. Ou quem sabe algo tivesse mudado: nenhum deles sentia como se estivesse escondendo algo do outro. O laço entre eles havia sido fortalecido.

Após algumas horas, Yuri voltou para o seu próprio quarto, pois ele e Otabek precisavam descansar após o dia cansativo que tiveram. A exaustão de Yuri estava o alcançando, agora que a competição havia chegado ao fim e o estresse de ter que discutir sobre assuntos pessoais tinha acabado. Ele sorriu. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins. Yuuri e Victor estavam certos quando disseram, alguns meses atrás, que ele iria ficar bem. Ele estava cercado de pessoas que o apoiariam não importando quem ele amasse. Claro que nada era perfeito: viver na Rússia possuía seus desafios e sua preocupação com sua saúde mental provavelmente permaneceria pelo resto de sua vida, mas pelo menos aquilo era uma coisinha pequena que não o colocava para baixo mais. Ele podia respirar um pouco mais tranquilo.

E com aquilo em mente, ele se preparou para encarar seu próximo desafio com sua energia renovada. 

A próxima competição. 

A próxima dificuldade.

Ele estava pronto para encarar o que fosse da vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DO AUTOR**
> 
> Não tenho muito o que adicionar nesse capítulo, mas aqui vão algumas coisas que eu gostaria de esclarecer:
> 
> As informações sobre a situação legal do povo LGBT+ no Cazaquistão eu obtive através de uma rápida pesquisa na internet, mas o resto foi inferência, me baseando no fato de que o Cazaquistão esteve sob o controle soviético, então imagino que a atitude deles em relação a orientação sexual deva ser no mínimo similar a dos russos. Se você for do Cazaquistão e por acaso leu essa história, por favor me diga se eu cometi algum erro que ficarei feliz em consertar. Eu realmente não quero representar ninguém erroneamente.
> 
> Quanto aos meus comentários sobre a América do Norte e a Rússia, estes são experiência própria. Meus pais viveram na URSS e saíram de lá alguns anos depois dela sucumbir e eu moro no Canadá. Portanto, estou exposto a cultura russa: tenho tenho noção da atitude das pessoas e dos noticiários (e não falo sobre as esdrúxulas traduções mal feitas que se pode encontrar aqui na América do Norte, feitas com o intuito de inflamar ainda mais os conflitos políticos, eu realmente as ouço em russo). Ao mesmo tempo, eu também sei dos diferentes conflitos entre o Canadá e os Estados Unidos, porque, bem, eu vivo no Canadá e nós recebemos muitas notícias vindas do outro lado da fronteira.
> 
> —
> 
> Se você gostou dessa história e gostaria de ler algo com um conceito semelhante, mas através do ponto de vista do Victor, você pode ler  [ Looking Into the Future, We Can See the Beginning ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10022603) ( [ em português aqui ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10817700/chapters/24000678) ), que eu escrevi já faz um tempinho. 
> 
> Enfim, obrigado por lerem! Se você gostou, não hesite em deixar um kudo ou um comentário :)
> 
> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> E é com muito gosto que concluo mais uma tradução para a Task Force - e bem no dia do Natal! Caso queiram vir conversar comigo, podem me encontrar lá no  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/courtmagician) ou no  [ tumblr ](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> E, como sempre, não se esqueçam de passar no trabalho original e deixar um pouco de amor pro autor!
> 
> FELIZ NATAL E OBRIGADA POR LEREM!

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> Caso queiram vir conversar comigo, podem me encontrar no [twitter](https://twitter.com/courtmagician) e eventualmente no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com/).  
> 
> E não se esqueçam de passar no trabalho original e deixar um pouco de amor por lá também! ;)


End file.
